


Bound for Pleasure [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart), thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Whyborne and Griffin - Jordan L. Hawk
Genre: Bondage, Dominance, M/M, Magic, Multivoice, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: Percival Whyborne experiments on Griffin Flaherty with rope magic and restriction.[A multivoice recording of a fic by DrSyzygy]
Relationships: Griffin Flaherty/Percival Whyborne
Kudos: 5
Collections: Europodfriends 2019 Creations





	Bound for Pleasure [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bound for Pleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595966) by [DrSyzygy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrSyzygy/pseuds/DrSyzygy). 



> Recorded during the Europodfriends 2019 meetup, with maybe a bit more giggling than could be edited out, because we just can't with these two!  
> This also makes the yearly Whyborne and Griffin podfic collab between myself and Sylvaine into a tradition - it's the second year in a row and I hope we can keep it going :D

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic19/Bound%20for%20pleasure.mp3) | **Size:** 10MB | **Duration:** 14:33min


  * [MP3 with bloopers](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic19/Bound%20for%20pleasure%20\(with%20bloopers\).mp3) | **Size:** 11.3MB | **Duration:** 16:27min


  * [bloopers](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic19/bound%20for%20bloopers.mp3) | **Size:** 1.33MB | **Duration:** 1:53min

  
---|---


End file.
